


Wspomnienia Wewnątrz Różdżki

by Victoirexxo



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Butterfly Family, Death, Family Issues, Gen, Grandma Room - Freeform, Kingdom of Mewni, Queens Line, Royal Magic Wand, Spirits, Tapestries, legacy
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:00:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23204341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Victoirexxo/pseuds/Victoirexxo
Summary: Wszystkie królowe znalazły się w jednym miejscu. Każda nich skrywa w sobie sekrety i tajemnice. Lecz jakie?
Comments: 1





	Wspomnienia Wewnątrz Różdżki

Drobna kobieta o brzoskwiniowym odcieniu włosów upadła na chłodne podłoże, wydając z siebie cichy jęk. 

\- Gdzie ja jestem? - wymamrotała zakłopotana, opierając się dłońmi o podłogę, z zamiarem wstania.

Jedyne, co tak naprawdę pamiętała, było to, iż podróżowała po wymiarach, a następnie ciemność zapadła przed jej powiekami. Wcześniej, widziała się z swoimi dziećmi - Jushtinem i Solarią. 

Przypomniała sobie także, kim tak naprawdę była - Skywynne, Królową Godzin, córką Lyric Butterfly. 

\- Wasza Wysokość, spokojnie, nic Waszej Wysokości nie grozi - do jej uszu dotarł głos, który od razu skojarzyła. Odwróciła powoli głowę w stronę, z której docierał. Dostrzegła tam znajomą jej twarz Słowniryka, na którego widok odetchnęła z ulgą.

\- Słowniryk! - ucieszyła się, powoli przy tym stając na nogi i otrzepując swoją jasną, złotą suknię.

Zaskoczona rozglądnęła się po pomieszczeniu, kiedy to jej wzrok zatrzymał się na trzech jedynych znajdujących się w komnacie gobelinach, które przedstawiały ją samą - Skywynne, Królową Godzin, a także Jushtina Nieobliczalnego, bądź też Królową Chłopca oraz Solarię Tępicielkę Potworów. W mgnieniu oka rozpoznała gobeliny Nieobliczalnego i Tępicielki Potworów - przedstawiały one jej starszego syna i młodszą córkę, która obecnie zasiadała na tronie. Były pierwszymi gobelinami, które zostały stworzone od czasu zniszczenia poprzedniego zamku i magicznej księgi zaklęć.

\- Co my tutaj robimy? I gdzie są moje dzieci? Gdzie moja wnuczka, Eclipsa? - dopytywała. 

Lewitująca sylwetka Słowniryka nie ruszyła się ani na krok, jedynie posmutniał na twarzy i wbił przygnębiony wzrok w gobelin Królowej Godzin.

\- Słowniryk! Dlaczego się nie odzywasz? Czy coś się stało? - Królowa Godzin wciąż nie orientowała się w sytuacji, oczekując na odpowiedź od Słowniryka.

\- Jakby to ująć w słowa... - skierował wzrok na zdezorientowaną Skywynne, próbując wykrztusić z siebie chociażby jedno słowo. - Jesteś... Jesteś... - przerwał na chwilę, marszcząc brwi. - Martwa.

Królowa Godzin pobladła na twarzy, a jej źrenice momentalnie powiększyły się.

\- Słucham? - nie mogła uwierzyć własnym uszom. - Ja... Martwa? Nie... To nie może być prawda! Nie uwierzę w to!

Słowniryk westchnął z smutkiem, pojawiając się bliżej zszokowanej Skywynne.

\- Niestety, Wasza Wysokość, ale to prawda... - rzekł ponuro. - Przykro mi... Naprawdę mi przykro.

W oczach Skywynne stanęły łzy, lecz w porę potrząsnęła głową i zerknęła z powrotem na Słowniryka.

\- Jednak... Czy ja w takim razie znajduję się teraz w wnętrzu różdżki? To tutaj wszelkie królowe trafią po śmierci, tak jak mi o tym kiedyś wspominałeś? - spytała oszołomiona, wciąż nie zdając sobie sprawy z sytuacji, w jakiej się znalazła. 

Słowniryk skinął głową.

\- W takim razie, gdzie jest moja matka? Dlaczego nie ma tutaj innych królowych?

\- Niestety, ale przez to, iż stary zamek Butterfly oraz poprzednia magiczna księga zaklęć zostały zniszczone, dawne królowe również zniknęły - odparł markotnie, zwieszając głowę.

\- Ale... To w takim razie mogłoby oznaczać, że przez to, iż rozdziały i gobeliny poprzednich królowych zostały doszczętnie zrujnowane, zostały tym samym zniszczone wspomnienia po nich - zastanowiła się Skywynne.

\- To prawda - Słowniryk przyznał jej rację.

\- Oh... - Skywynne z tych wszystkich emocji, oparła się o swój własny gobelin, lecz niespodziewanie przeleciała przez niego dłonią, prawie się przewracając. - Co to było?!

\- Jesteś duchem, Skywynne - oznajmił Słowniryk. - Możesz przechodzić przez swój gobelin, który od dzisiaj jest twoim "mieszkaniem".

Królowa Godzin ponownie sięgnęła dłonią w głąb swojego gobelina, sprawiając, że przez niego przeniknęła.

\- Kurczę, pokręcone to wszystko - rzekła zmęczonym głosem Skywynne. - Martwię się tym, że już nigdy nie zobaczę mojej mamy... Tak długo się już ze sobą nie widziałyśmy, zresztą, odkąd zmarła... A teraz, kiedy dowiaduję się, że jej tu nie ma... Jestem jeszcze bardziej tym wszystkim zrozpaczona.

\- Rozumiem, że to dla ciebie bardzo ciężkie, Wasza Wysokość - odparł Słowniryk, podzielając jej tęsknotę. - Lecz nie martw się, w końcu, masz jeszcze swoje dzieci i wnuczkę, które widać, że bardzo kochasz, a one ciebie.

\- Chciałabym je ponownie zobaczyć... - wydała z siebie przykry lament. - Ostatni raz się z nimi widziałam, kiedy... Kiedy.... Nawet nie pamiętam, jak w ogóle doszło do mojej śmierci. Pamiętam jedynie, że podróżowałam po wymiarach. Czy... Mógłbyś mi o wszystkim opowiedzieć?

Słowniryk przez chwilę wahał się, przybierając smutny wyraz twarz, lecz postanowił się zgodzić. 

\- Tak jak wspomniałaś, wyruszyłaś w krótką podróż po magicznych wymiarach. Niestety, ale musiało wtedy dojść do przyspieszenia linii czasowej, w wyniku którego postarzałaś się o kilkadziesiąt lat - przedstawił całe zdarzenie z bólem wypisanym na twarzy. - Zmarłaś z powodu starości.

\- A mogłam nie pakować się wtedy do tych przeklętych wymiarów! - syknęła. - Co ja sobie myślałam? To wszystko moja wina. Nawet nie zdążyłam się pożegnać z moimi najbliższymi, z moimi kochanymi dziećmi i jedyną, słodziutką wnuczką. Szczególnie jestem zdruzgotana, że nie będę mogła obserwować mojej małej Eclipsy jak dorasta i staje się wspaniałą królową. 

\- Proszę, uspokój się, napewno wszystko będzie dobrze - Słowniryk próbował pocieszać królową. - Kiedy umrą twoje dzieci i wnuczka, również się tu znajdą, wtedy będziecie tutaj ze sobą już na wieki. Proszę cię jedynie o cierpliwość.

\- Naprawdę chciałabym się z nimi zobaczyć, jednak jednocześnie nie chcę, aby tak szybko umarli, w końcu mają całe życie przed sobą, szczególnie Eclipsa, która jest jeszcze taka malutka i będzie wkrótce maleńkimi kroczkami przygotowywać się do roli królowej... Chciałabym, aby byli szczęśliwi, a w końcu... nie potrzebują do tego mnie - westchnęła Królowa Godzin, wymuszając na sobie smutny uśmiech. - Lecz zanim w ogóle do tego dojdzie, to czy będę musiała ten cały czas spędzić samotnie? Bez nikogo?

\- Przykro mi, ale tak - zawtórował. - Ale nie zadręczaj się z tego powodu, ten czas bardzo szybko minie, do tego będę cię codziennie odwiedzał.

\- Ładne mi pocieszenie... - mruknęła Skywynne. - Ale dobrze. Mam nadzieję, że u moich dzieci wszystko w porządku, że nie załamią się z powodu mojej śmierci. Nie chcę, aby przeze mnie cierpiały... Eclipsa za to jest jeszcze taka mała, jeszcze niczego za bardzo nie rozumie... 

Słowniryk posłał Królowej Godzin szczery uśmiech. 

\- Nie martw się, Skywynne, zaopiekuję się nimi - oświadczył pogodnie. - Napewno będziesz mogła być dumna z Eclipsy, nawet jeżeli nie będziesz w tym czasie przy niej. Solaria i Jushtin z pewnością godnie cię zastąpią. 

Królowa odwzajemniła uśmiech. 

\- Wierzę ci, Słowniryku. 

Między Królową Godzin i Słownirykiem zapadła chwilowa, niezręczna cisza, która została po chwili przerwana przez Słowniryka, dodatkowo przykrą wiadomością, jaką miał w tej chwili do przekazania. 

\- Skywynne, przykro mi to mówić, ale będę musiał cię już zostawić, niestety, ale nie mogę tu zbyt długo przebywać - stwierdził Słowniryk, najwidoczniej zmartwiony faktem, iż musi tak szybko opuścić niedawno zmarłą królową. - Odwiedzę cię jutro, dobrze?

\- Rozumiem - Skywynne posmutniała. - Będę na ciebie czekać. Nie wiem zresztą, jak ja wytrzymam tyle czasu w samotności - zaśmiała się cicho.

\- Do zobaczenia, Wasza Wysokość - Słowniryk pożegnał się, a następnie teleportował się natychmiastowo w powietrzu, przepadając jak kamień w wodę, zostawiając przy tym samą Skywynne.

\- Do zobaczenia... - wymruczała pod nosem, coraz bardziej ściszając swój głos, póki nie zamilczała całkowicie.

Królowa Godzin zmarszczyła brwi i zwróciła swoje przygnębione spojrzenie w stronę gobelinu jej syna - Jushtina, a następnie jej córki - Solarii, lustrując je przez następne minuty, które wydawały się dla Skywynne wiecznością.

\- Oh, Jushtin, Solaria, Eclipsa, tak bardzo za wami tęsknię - po jej przeźroczystym policzku spłynęła łza. - Kocham was... Tak bardzo was kocham. 


End file.
